Running Stars
by Marauders4EVR
Summary: "Sometimes goodbye is a second chance." Sirius has always been the tarnished star of the Black family. He runs away at the age of sixteen, leaving behind a past that's as blackened as his name. He seeks refuge with James and the Potters. They say that blood is thicker than water. But family is not set in blood. And there are some things in the past that you simply cannot outrun.
1. Chapter 1

03/10/13

Disclaimer:

Gryffindor is red. Ravenclaw is blue. I do not own Harry Potter but neither do you.

* Running Stars *

Author's Note: Have you ever had a story that plays in your head for years? A story that changes and adapts as you mature? A story that you will occasionally visit, whenever the rest of the world seems too dull or bleak? You can close your eyes and simply let it unfold? You can see everything—every detail of the characters and the setting? If you don't, I'm truly sorry because it is an amazing experience. It is your escape—your world. For me, this is that story. And I'm finally ready to share it.

I've always wondered about the events that surround Sirius running away. I never thought of it as a love story. You know the type: Sirius dates somebody (Usually Marlene McKinnon) that Walaburga and Orion disprove of. Sirius gets mad and storms out. I don't really like the scenario. Also, I want to point out that I am trying to make this as close to canon as possible. For example: Sirius running away when he was sixteen, Sirius going to the Potter, Sirius loathing his own parents, Sirius loving the Potters, Sirius accepting James as a brother, etc.

It's actually disturbing how much canon-information I have on the Marauders and how many strongly supported headcanons I have.

Much like I have thought of this story for years, I have listened to one song that I think really defines this story (And Sirius). It's Second Chance by Shinedown. I highly recommend listening to it while reading this story.

If you have any questions: Feel free to ask. I will answer almost anything.

I have a tumblr account: marauders4evr . tumblr . com

Also, as always: Please review.

_My eyes are open wide. By the way, I made it through the day._

_I watch the world outside. By the way, I'm leaving out today._

Chapter One

No star is immortal. All stars will eventually come to an end. The more massive the star, the shorter it lives. Some stars simply fade from existence, never to be seen again. Other stars die in such a spectacular fashion that they explode into a supernova. When this happens, the star will burn brighter than ever before. It will light up the cosmos and shine across the heavens. As the star consumes itself, it will eventually create a black-hole. The darkness will echo and fold inside itself until light is absorbed completely.

There was nothing left for him here.

Sirius Black leaned against the twisted tree, watching as its spindly branches waved in the air, as though shooing him away. The wind tousled his black hair. Sirius knew that his mother would soon be expecting a haircut. It was well past his shoulders and wasn't becoming of a proper gentleman. Then again, Sirius Black had never been a proper gentleman.

Brown leaves danced across the pavement before becoming lost in the fog. An owl screeched overhead, nothing more than a silhouette against the moon. It was an eerie night, but Sirius was far from afraid.

His silver eyes blazed with anger as he scowled at the house before him. Guarded by a wrought iron fence, Number 12 Grimmauld Place should hardly be classified as a house. It was the sort of building that made children cling to their mothers as they passed. Not that many children saw it. After all, the house didn't present itself to just anyone. It was as prejudice as the people inside.

Sirius managed to drag his feet up the stairs and across the threshold. He firmly closed the door, urging it not to squeak. The lights were out, not that they would've helped brighten the already-dimmed hallway. Sirius wasn't afraid of the dark. Rather, he was afraid of those who lurked in the darkness. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. A movement to his left caused him to reach for his wand.

"Master Black has been sneaking out! Master Black will surely be punished!"

Sirius shot the house-elf a fiery glare and growled, "Sod off."

"Kreacher shall be telling Mistress," Kreacher said, wringing his hands, "Oh, Master Black has been very naughty."

"That will be all, Kreacher."

Sirius felt his heart skip a beat. His mother emerged from the shadows. The lamps flickered on, revealing her unpleasant scowl. Somebody had taken the warmth from his Walaburga Black's eyes—like a candle that had been extinguished too soon. Her dressing gown was too elegant for a queen and her face was covered in a thick paste. Her long black hair was pulled into tight curls, to prepare for the morning.

"Mother," Sirius calmly said, though he couldn't help as his mouth twitched, "You have something on your face."

She thoughtfully surveyed him for a moment, as though trying to see through his skin. At long last, Walaburga whispered, "You are late."

"Yes," Sirius replied. He had learned that the key to talking to his parents was to use short and monotonic replies. The Blacks were a family of little emotion.

That was simply the way of things.

"Where have you been?"

"I was in Knockturn Alley," Sirius smoothly replied, "I was talking to a chap about some shrunken heads and lost track of the time."

"You're lying!"

Sirius cringed. His mother hadn't shouted; there was a calm fury in her words. Sirius preferred the yelling, to be honest. Instead, his mother straightened up and barked, "Regulus!"

His heart sank as he watched Regulus descend the stairs. Regulus held his head high and bluntly refused to look at his brother. He paused but was sharply nudged by his father, who had followed. Orion's eyes could turn even the strongest men into crumbling stone. He gave his son a cold stare and Sirius defiantly glared back.

"Regulus," Walaburga said, in a voice that tried to pass off as caring but fell short, "What do you know of this?"

Regulus finally drew his gaze to Sirius, who sharply shook his head. His brother swallowed and quietly said, "Mother, Sirius was visiting Andromeda."

Sirius waited for the yelling to commence. Instead, his father coolly asked, "And what would cause you to do such a thing?"

"It was Nymphadora's birthday," Sirius explained, "She's already three years old."

"Indeed?" Orion whispered, "Well, pardon me for not rejoicing over the daughter of a half-blood!"

Sirius clenched his fists and roared, "Oi! Remus Lupin is a half-blood and he's at the top of his class!"

He knew at once that he had said the wrong thing. Orion brought himself up to full height and angrily hissed, "Lupin? The werewolf? I thought I told you that you were not to socialize with that filthy wretch?"

"You did."

"And?"

"I ignored you," Sirius said, calmly.

"You have no business associating with that scum," Walaburga shrieked, "Toujours pur!"

"I suppose that you're still friends with that Potter?" Orion angrily hissed, "That blood-traitor…no wonder you're the way you are."

"James Potter is ten times the man you will ever be!" Sirius shouted.

Orion's hand came down and struck Sirius across the cheek. Sirius reeled back before raising his wand.

"No!" Regulus roared, seconds before a loud crack caused his father to crumple. Regulus stepped forward, horrified. Sirius spun around and knocked him onto his back, just as Walaburga took out her own wand.

"How dare you!" Walaburga thundered, "You insolate brat! You're a disgrace to this family—a monstrosity! So long as you are in this house, you will remember who you are!"

"Like hell," Sirius hissed. A tense moment followed, as mother and son pointed their wands at one another. He held her eye for a moment longer before she roared out in anger and sent him crashing back into the wall.

For a moment, he could only see stars dotting the darkness. They shone with solitude, unyielding and resilient. Then he saw the brightest star of them all. Regulus was shaking Sirius' shoulder, his eyes blazing.

Blazing.

Smoke curled through the hallway. Sirius leapt up, pushed his brother back down, and blindly raced towards the stairs. He stumbled to the top, falling only twice. By the time he was able to make sense of what was going on, he was staring at a room engulfed by flames.

"My room!" Sirius roared, horrified, "What are you doing?"

As it turns out, Walaburga was laughing. She slashed her wand, watching as the flames danced across his bedroom. She was in complete control—she wasn't about to burn the house down, but she certainly was going to make a statement.

Sirius dodged hot cinders and watched in horror as the flames crept towards a large piece of parchment. He quickly grabbed it, feeling something lick his arm.

White hot pain spread through his entire body. It wasn't necessarily a physical pain—it was so much worse. It dug deeper than any pain should. And then, Sirius felt something break.

He clenched his wand, but he stopped at the last moment. He was not like them. He would not stoop to their level. It was that feeling that made one feel ungrounded—as if they could simply slip away and join the stars.

There was nothing left for him there.

Sirius caught her eye and saw nothing. There was neither remorse nor sympathy. There was neither love nor compassion. There was nothing left for him.

Adrenaline crashed through his veins as he spun around and stomped down the stairs. He gave Kreacher a good kick before sweeping past his fallen father. He never looked back. He wrenched open the door, stormed down the stairs, and flung open the gate. It was only when he was a few paces down the road, did a cry pierce the night.

"Sirius? Sirius!"

Sirius stopped, but did not turn. He could hear Regulus come up beside him.

"Are you going to stop me?" Sirius growled, "Go ahead. I dare you."

"You can never come back. Do you realize that?"

"I never plan to," Sirius remarked.

"Where will you go?"

There was something in the way he asked that nearly made Sirius turn. If asked in any other way, Sirius might've mistaken it for a threat or a means to creep after him. But this…well, it wasn't quite concern. Regulus wouldn't dare show any of that. But there _was_ something.

"James," Sirius finally said.

"They'll disown you."

"Oh, I'm counting on it."

There was another long pause. Sirius momentarily thought that Regulus had left, before his brother quietly murmured, "So this is it, then? You're finally out. You're finally free."

"You can come with me," Sirius said, quietly.

"No," Regulus answered, immediately and truthfully, "I can't."

"Then," Sirius said, softly, "I suppose that this is goodbye, brother."

"Goodbye."

Sirius began to walk. It would be quite a long walk. James was in the country—away from the smog and haze of London. He was where the stars were. Sirius pocketed his wand, stared fondly at the piece of parchment, and began to walk towards the stars.

Author's Note: So, what do you think? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm afraid that tonight's chapter is rather short and transitional. I hope you enjoy, all the same.

_Well I just saw Haley's Comet; she waved_

_Said, "Why 'you always running in place?"_

_Even the man in the moon disappears_

_Somewhere in the stratosphere_

Chapter Two

Sirius made it halfway across the city before his adrenaline crashed. He stumbled into an abandoned park, glancing at his reflection in the murky fountain. He was a site to behold! He was drenched in sweat and blood. His arm was red and blistered. A deep cut etched above his eye, threatening to curl down his cheek.

Sirius collapsed, leaning against the side of the fountain. He sprayed some murky water on his face. He managed to stand up again, if only to stagger back to the curb. He fell once more, looked up, and leapt aside to avoid an oncoming bus.

Sirius nearly let out a sigh of relief as he recognized the Knight Bus. He blinked as he recognized the teenager that swaggered out. Robert McKinnon was a year his senior; a man who always seemed to brighten up the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus," Robert drawled before gasping, "Good God, what happened to you? Sirius Black, is that you?"

"'Lo, Robert," Sirius grumbled, "Can I get a lift?"

"Of course," Robert stammered, helping him to his feet, "Come in! Go on, then."

Sirius managed to get up the stairs, nodded at the old driver, and collapsed onto the nearest bed. The room spun for a moment, but then again it always did in the Knight Bus.

"Saint Mungo's, Ernie," Robert said, professionally, "Make it fast."

"No," Sirius wheezed, "No, I need to get to the Potter's estate. Do you…do you know where that is?"

"Sirius, that's nearly an hour away," Robert said, uncertainly, "We can be at Saint Mungo's in a _quarter_ of an hour."

"No," Sirius grunted, "Please…no."

The Knight Bus spun around a corner and Sirius nearly went flying. He just managed to not fall off the bed, before realizing that Robert was surveying him.

"Who did this?" Robert was asking, "What happened? Was it a Death Eater attack?"

"I'm fine," Sirius croaked. He rummaged through his pockets before quickly and guiltily admitting, "Damn. I…I don't have any money on me. Listen, if you can just get me there. I'll stop at Gringotts tomorrow and pay you double. I swear."

"Don't worry about it, mate. It's on the house," Robert said, troubled, "Are you sure that you don't want to go to the hospital?"

"Positive," Sirius grumbled, "Why are you working here, anyway?"

Robert's face immediately fell, "Granddad's getting older. He can't work, anymore."

Sirius immediately felt a pang of sympathy. He had forgotten that Robert's parents had been murdered by Death Eaters, several years ago.

"Damn Voldemort," Sirius growled—two words that he had never been able to say in his household. It was a weight off his shoulders to simply say it. He settled back in the bed, listening as the bus zoomed through the city. He closed his eyes and saw fire. He felt the heat. He saw flames that roared and consumed everything in their path. He heard callous laughter and somebody shouting his name. Flames. Laughing. No. Fire. Heat. Goodbye, brother. Goodbye.

He sat up and wearily looked around. Robert was still occasionally giving him a troubled look. He wasn't the only one. Two older women were whispering, staring at him from the corners of their eyes. Sirius glanced at the one woman's briefcase. There was a golden 'M' etched into it.

"Robert," Sirius said, slowly, "Let me off."

"What're you talking about?" Robert asked, sharply, "We're not there yet."

"I can walk," Sirius said, all while glancing at the women. The one with the briefcase was now making no attempt to be discreet as she stared at him.

"Robert," Sirius repeated, in a much different tone, "Let me off! Now!"

"Stop the bus!" Robert snapped, though he looked angry at himself, "Sirius, wha—"

Sirius didn't let him finish. He pried open the doors and began to run. Robert roared after him, but he didn't stop. He barreled down the dirt country road. He managed to run several kilometers before ducking into a thicket of trees.

Eventually, the Knight Bus roared past him and out of sight. Sirius collapsed, drenched in sweat. He felt as though his chest was tightening with every second. When he was sure that the bus had truly gone, Sirius crawled back to the road. Blood splashed onto the dirt.

The world faded at the edges. His head was getting heavier by the second. He winced as he gazed up at the stars. They dotted across the sky, gleaming and sure of themselves. Sirius writhed and twisted. The stars seemed farther away, now. Looking down, he found himself staring at dog paws. He smiled and carried on. Four legs were better for running. Besides, nobody would suspect a black dog as it raced through the countryside. Even if the dog's fur was matted and he whimpered as his left paw went down with every stride; even if the dog was carrying a wand and a piece of parchment in his mouth.

And should the stars fall that night, Sirius wouldn't be surprised. They'd come crashing down to the earth and he would hardly blink. They couldn't stay in the heavens forever. Still, he knew that they weren't going anywhere tonight. Well, that wasn't necessarily true. A single star shot across the inky sky, leaving Sirius in its wake.


End file.
